horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Empty
"Empty" is a song by David "Boyinaband" Brown and Jaiden Dittfach, also known as Jaiden Animations. Lyrics 1: Boyinanband Mirror mirror on the wall, yeah Tunnel vision on the flaws In the scale of things it’s unimportant So no talking, but it’s still an intrusive thought Tried hard to correct it, yeah But nothing was effective, uh No one else seemed so obsessed with it Things were desperate until the voice crept in "I can help you, trust me, you’re ready" It seemed dangerous But it said to have faith in it "The secret is to just be empty" Didn’t know if it was wise to listen, but What could it hurt to try? 2: Jaiden And at first, it was working But then things were emerging Cracked lips and tired eyes I’m hungry with no appetite I’m shivering and shaking, and I tell myself it’s fine, but You can’t fool your body, you can only fool your mind, yeah Empty I just need to be empty Hide from anybody who’ll prevent me Just fill up on water and shame No, I’m not hungry, I just ate I’ve developed a taste for this Endure the neverending ache Convince myself I’m in control and it’s not All that voice that makes me sick Boyinaband & Jaiden Inside it’s em-em-em-empty I know, I know it’s wrong I’m looking, but I can’t see myself Inside it’s em-em-em-empty I know, I know it’s wrong But it’s so hard to stop it alone 3: Boyinaband Been getting even worse All the days begin to merge, yeah Just a blurry haze and now it’s Almost second nature to ignore the urges Can’t trust my own nature Every calorie a failure Gotta push the intake down every day ‘Cause the voice comes back to say "You want to eat? Bite your tongue" Don’t want to stay an embarrassment Just have to stomach it "They don't know what you want" A tug of war against common sense Don’t wanna believe that I’ve overstepped 4: Jaiden But it’s so overwhelming And I hope no one can tell ‘Cause the numbers keep decreasing This ordeal is becoming routine, check Arms, back, neck, thighs Suck it in and pinch my sides The scales are betraying me The mirror is a lie, yeah Numbers It all comes down to numbers I know it’s wrong but Just because you know you’re colorblind Doesn’t mean you can see the colors Fine, I admit I’m addicted But the hunger feels good, how do I quit this I know I could die, I’ve seen the statistics But the voice is with me through thick and thin Boyinaband & Jaiden Inside it’s em-em-em-empty I know, I know it’s wrong I’m looking, but I can’t see myself Inside it’s em-em-em-empty I know, I know it’s wrong But it’s so hard to stop it alone Inside it’s em-em-em-empty I know, I know it’s wrong I’m looking, but I can’t see myself Inside it’s em-em-em-empty I know, I know it’s wrong But it’s so hard to stop it alone Boyinaband & Jaiden I can reach out To someone not like me If you ask for help, it doesn’t make you weak I can reach out To someone not like me I can help my mind learn to trust my body I can reach out To someone not like me If you ask for help, it doesn’t make you weak I can reach out Ignore what the voice tells me I can help my mind learn to trust my body Boyinaband & Jaiden Inside it’s em-em-em-empty I know, I know it’s wrong I’m looking, but I can’t see myself Inside it’s em-em-em-empty I know, I know it’s wrong But it’s so hard to stop it alone Inside it’s em-em-em-empty I can reach out (I can reach out oh-oh-oh-oh) Inside it’s em-em-em-empty I can reach out (I can reach out) Why It Sucks # The song is very unoriginal, as it sounds too much like his song "Spectrum" from 2014. However, unlike songs such as "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" by the Backstreet Boys, the chorus doesn't evolve throughout the song and it feels like Boyinaband just copied and pasted the chorus over and over again. # In the behind the scenes video, Boyinaband claims Jaiden's singing was "great" and had "lots of emotion," which isn't the case in the song, as Jaiden is just performing spoken word poetry instead of singing. Also, her "singing" parts are heavily Auto-Tuned and edited to make her sound good. # The song has little to no replay value. Unlike Logic's song "1-800-273-8255," which has great replay quality from its producing, directing, and overall music production, "Empty" feels very over-processed. and there are too many vocal effects that try to make Jaiden sound good. # The music video is very poorly made. ##There are very little camera angles, and the angles they show have terrible composition. In film and television, there's the rule of thirds. The rule of thirds is a framing device to make shots look cool, however, Boyinaband filmed the video with a camera with a built-in rule of thirds. Maybe he thought some shots didn't look good, but he'll fix them in post. ##Speaking of after effects in post production, his use of drawn lines and static text actually make the video seem more comedic and Suicide Squad-like instead of serious. ##Also, the color grading looks terrible. This can be told by the color warping and that every shot looks out of focus. Redeeming Qualities #At least the song tries to help bring awareness to eating disorders such as anorexia. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Dance Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Jaiden Dittfach Songs Category:Boyinaband Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Average Songs